


Misconstruction

by Phok



Series: The Art of Love [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phok/pseuds/Phok
Summary: Nico and Jason meet for coffee, and Nico realizes there is something strange about Jason Grace.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Series: The Art of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965352
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Misconstruction

Nico had hoped that their coffee date would have taken place a mere few days after the accident, but adult life was never so simple. Between conflicting schedules, and dealing with the auto repairs, Jason and Nico had found it difficult to meet. 

Eventually, though, they settled on a date that worked for them both. Although it was a full 4 weeks after their initial meeting. Ultimately, Nico was just happy that he had been able to communicate with Jason via text while they sorted it out. The long wait had only made him more eager to meet Jason face to face. He couldn’t have been more excited. Or nervous for the big day. 

He pulled up in front of the coffee shop and put the car in park, then turned off the engine. He leaned to the side and picked up the black box he had tucked into the passenger seat. He’d made sure to bring Jason his new phone, even though Jason had repeatedly told him, he’d only been joking. 

He took a deep breath and smoothed down the thin black shirt he was wearing. The weather had been nice the last couple of days, so he’d foregone his typical thick leather aviator jacket, and settled for a simple shirt with mid-length sleeves and dark gray jeans. He hoped he looked presentable. 

With a couple of minutes to spare, he righted his shirt and then fixed his hair. Finally, he grabbed his phone and checked for any messages. There were none. So he got out of the car and headed towards the door. Typing a message to Jason as he walked. 

‘I’m here. Heading inside.’ 

Now that he was thinking about it, he didn’t know what Jason did for work. Or what kept him so busy. But it didn’t matter, he was a great guy, with a warm smile and fast thumbs. His texts were generally responded to quickly and although Jason seemed pretty serious he was also staggering funny. He had such a dry sense of humor and it went well with Nico’s brand of comedy. He was kind too, and that made Nico’s heart flutter. So far he was enjoying getting to know Jason, even just as friends.

He reached the door to the café and paused when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. 

“Hey, Nico!” Jason greeted him warmly. “I got here just in time.” He sounded happy. 

Nico tilted his head back and smiled at Jason. “Hello, Jason.” He greeted. Despite texting all the time, Nico was a little worried that getting together face to face might be awkward. So far he was wrong. But they hadn’t said more than 1 sentence to each other, so there was still time for the awkwardness to settle in. He just hoped that it wouldn’t. 

“Glad I caught you before you went in,” Jason beamed and pushed up the sunglasses sitting on his face. 

Nico pulled the handle of the door but paused when he caught Jason’s words. Was there something wrong? He turned to face Jason and opened his mouth to ask, but met with a pair of soft lips capturing his own. He gasped into the kiss, letting his mouth fall open in wonderment. 

Jason took advantage of his stupor and deepened the kiss. After a couple of seconds of heated kissing, he finished with a peck to Nico’s lips. “Sorry, I’ve been dying to do that since we met.” He grinned. 

Nico blushed, “Don’t be sorry.” He leaned up to press a kiss to Jason’s cheek, his lips still tingling. “You’re sweet.” He turned back to the door and finally entered the shop with Jason at his heels. 

Nico glanced over the menu while Jason came to stand beside him. His hand dropping to Nico’s lower back in a clear we are here together gesture. Nico looked up at him and smiled. He felt completely relaxed in his presence. Which was rare for the normally socially awkward man. 

“Do you know what you’re getting?” Jason asked, leaning just slightly into Nico’s bubble. 

The rich scent of summer rain washed over Nico and he found himself momentarily mesmerized. How could a person smell like the air after a rainstorm? It didn’t make sense, and yet Jason smelled exactly like that. It was intoxicating. For a moment, he was spellbound and then everything clicked back into place. 

“I think I’m going to get a simple Ice Nitro Coffee, how about you?” 

Jason glanced up at the menu and then touched his hand to his chin in thought. “I’m thinking of a latte. I like a little cream in my coffee.” He said with a wink. 

“I don’t mind either way. But I love the way the nitro coffee tastes.” Nico hoped he wasn’t sounding as dumb as he felt.

“Excellent, If you want to grab a table, I’ll grab the drinks.” Jason offered. 

Nico shook his head. “You paid for the auto repair, the first date is on me.” He said stubbornly. 

“The first date? I like the sound of that.” Jason teased, he leaned forward and kissed Nico’s cheek lightly. “I’ll let you have this one, but I feel like since I asked you out I should be the one to pay.” He rubbed Nico’s shoulder and then glanced around the café. 

The place was mostly empty, but a few college-age kids lingered around the edges. Given the time of year - the fireplace, located on one side of the shop - was turned off and the tables surrounding it were vacant. Privately Nico thought that the little place was a hidden gem, and was likely popular during peak hours. They were probably lucky that the place was mostly barren, which made the scenery that much more intimate. 

“You can get the next one,” Nico said finally. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Jason said, and then shifted to find a suitable spot. He took two steps before Nico remembered what he was still holding in his arms. 

“Wait - Jason,” he called, presenting the gift in front of him like an offering to ancient gods. 

Jason turned back to him with a smile, a raised eyebrow showing his curiosity. “Yes, Nico?” A damn his voice was deep and smooth. 

“Here, this is for you. As promised.” 

Jason took the gift with careful hands. “I meant that as more of a joke.” 

Nico shook his head. “A deal is a deal. Besides I made it special for you. So I hope you like it.” He was a little embarrassed admitting that. 

It had taken nearly an entire week to redesign the newest model, he’d wanted to add the soft blue into the phone. Making it exact the color of Jason’s eyes. It was tough because no matter how close he got, it still wasn’t right. Finally, he’d settle on an electric blue, close but not quite the right color. 

“Really? I’m touched.” 

And Jason did look touched, as he all but cradled the box in his hands. 

“Go find us a table and open it,” Nico suggested. 

Jason pulled him into a tight hug and then stepped away to select a table. 

Nico watched him walk and moved up in the line. His turn was fast approaching, but his eyes followed Jason intently. He was shocked by the strength of his feelings. It generally took him time to warm up to people. But Jason made it seem like an effortless endeavor. To be honest, it scared Nico a little. 

Jason stopped in front of a small cozy two-person table in the far corner. The sitting college students were spread few and far from the location. It was a perfect spot for soft chatter and privacy. 

“Can I help you?” The cashier prompted; from his tone probably for the 2nd or 3rd time. 

Nico flushed. “I’m sorry.” He hated being so socially awkward. 

The cashier smiled and glanced over at Jason. “No worries, what can I get for you today?” 

Nico quickly ordered their drinks, blushing hotly. He was so painfully obvious. He stepped out of line and moved to wait by the delivery counter. 

To avoid any further awkwardness he pulled his phone out of his pocket and browsed through Instagram. He spotted several posts from his sister, Hazel, and liked each one as he passed them over. She was a gifted photographer and he loved how unique her photos were. Even if they all had the same Siamese cat in them. She loved her little Arion. 

“Nico!” the barista behind the counter called out, placing the two drinks on the counter. “Order’s up.” 

Nico quickly shoved his phone into his pocket and grabbed the drinks. They were in beautiful glass cups. Carefully he walked over to Jason and took a seat crossed from him. 

The blond man was currently messing with his new phone and still wearing his sunglasses inside. It was an odd look, but for some reason, it worked well on Jason. 

“So, do you like it?” Nico asked as soon as he sat down. 

Jason put the phone down instantly. “Of course I do, although I have to admit, I’m a little awestruck. The color is amazing, and I love the screen. Thank you so much for making this for me.” 

Nico grinned. “Sure, I had fun doing a little redesign on it. I thought it would be cool to have a phone that is uniquely yours. Just don’t show it to many people, it has unreleased apps and software.” Nico told him leaning in to make sure he wasn’t overhead. 

“Nico,” Jason said softly, reaching over and grasping his hand tightly. “You didn’t have to do that. I don’t want to put you or your business at risk.” 

“Just don’t show it off and it’ll be fine,” Nico said. Truly it was worth the risk, even if the new phone wasn’t due to be released for another 6 months. 

Jason ran his fingers over the edges of the screen and then carefully removed his hands. “I’ll do my best, and I can’t wait to play with it.” 

“That’s all I ask.” Nico picked up his coffee and took a small sip. It was delicious, and he felt warm and happy all at once. As far as first dates went, it was going surprisingly well. 

___

The warm feeling only continued to grow with future dates. Soon, Nico found himself more and more entranced by Jason. He was everything Nico was looking for in a partner, and their relationship seemed stable and healthy. Except that Jason was keeping something from Nico. 

He never talked about his work life, never told Nico about what he did for a living, and seemed tense in public settings. Not to mention he was weird about Nico following him on Instagram and Twitter and had asked him to avoid “@ing” him for the time being. 

In truth, his behavior was making Nico worry. Originally he'd wondered if there was something wrong with their relationship, but then he realized the reason Jason was being so weird was that he probably wasn’t out yet. 

Being closeted would explain his behavior. If Jason wasn't out yet then he wouldn’t want Nico to stop by his work, and he’d be leery of him posting on his feed. Especially if he had close friends and family on his accounts. The more Nico thought about it, the more it seemed to fit. For whatever reason Jason Grace was still in the closet and Nico was his secret boyfriend. 

Having dealt with his struggles coming out Nico wasn’t going to judge Jason. He didn’t mind keeping their relationship secret for now. Sure, in the future he would like Jason to be comfortable coming out. Maybe even help him in the process, but he’d never force Jason to out himself. He could never ask that of Jason, especially after he’d been forcibly outed himself. 

So instead he planned a perfect dinner at his condo and prepared to have a difficult conversation with Jason. It was important for Jason to know that he supported him, and would do anything to make him feel comfortable in their relationship. 

So he made his special marinara sauce, the one his father had taught him at 14 years old. The one that took him over 12 hours to make. Then he made spicy sausage linguine and set the table with a perfect smooth red wine. He knew Jason didn’t drink often, but on occasion he did, and tonight would probably call for a single glass. 

After he set the table he checked his watch, Jason was due to arrive any minute and Nico was no closer to figuring out what to say to him. It was important that he came across as supportive and not pandering. He didn’t want Jason to think he was trying to force him out. It wouldn’t be fair to make him feel that way.

In the middle of his panic, he heard the door knock and he quickly wiped his hands down his pants, brushing off invisible lint. He was lucky he didn't own any pets, least the fur got all over his typical black wardrobe. He looked down at his black slacks and straightened his black sweater on the way over to the door. He wanted to look good for Jason.

He opened the door and came face to face with Jason Grace. And of course, he looked stunning. His hair was combed beautifully with a swoop to the side, and his beautiful black-framed glasses adorned his face. As usual, when he was in Nico’s house, or his own home, his sunglasses were long forgotten. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue chinos and a deep purple linen shirt. Clutched in his hands was a box of expensive chocolates that he knew Nico loved. 

“I brought these for you,” Jason began while stepping into Nico’s space and kissing him quickly on the cheek. “I noticed you were running out of them during our last date.” 

Despite his relaxed appearance - Nico could tell he was nervous. He had that awkward shifting sway he did when he got anxious. It was like a full-body tick, but instead of loud movements, it was reduced to micro-expressions and tiny mannerisms. It was equally charming and odd.

“Are you alright Jason?” He asked while taking the chocolates. “Thank you for this.” 

He stepped away from Jason and allowed him into the house. Over the last 2 months, he’d been to Jason’s large house only a handful of times. However, Jason had been to his place fairly often. Jason claimed it was because Nico’s condo was closer to the city, but Nico wasn’t sure that was the real reason. Likely it had more to do with his current closeted status. Just one more thing Nico would have to assure about during their conversation. 

He watched as Jason wandered into the house with practiced ease. Then he steadily made his way towards the kitchen. “I’m alright, just got some things on my mind.” His back was tense as he settled into one of the open chairs. “Thank you for making dinner. I can’t wait to taste your famous sauce.” 

Nico shut the door, and then followed Jason into the kitchen. He trailed his eyes over Jason’s body. It was obvious Jason didn’t want to talk about it, and given the future conversation they were about to partake in - Nico didn’t press the issue. 

“I hope you like it, I made extra so you can take some home with you.” 

Jason leaned forward and smelled the air above his food. “I don’t see how I wouldn't like it.” He said with a soft smile. “It smells and looks delicious.”

Nico grinned at him and then picked up his fork to start eating. “So how has your day been?” 

“It’s been great, I received some exciting news.” Jason took his bite of food and widened his eyes in delight. “But maybe we can save that for after dinner.” He grinned down at the pasta and then looked back at Nico. 

Nico offered a wide smile in return. He loved having Jason around. 

“This is amazing Nico, I will definitely take any extras you have. In fact-” he leaned forward and grabbed the edge of Nico’s plate lightly. “I’ll take this as well.” 

“Over my dead body.” Nico playful responded. 

“Worth a shot,” Jason said and his body was still doing the tiny motions. He moved the fork in the air as he spoke, the corner of his mouth shifted to the side and he blinked more than usual. 

His nervous energy persuaded Nico to start the conversation early. 

“Jason, can we talk about something?” 

Jason straightened up instantly and his movements stopped all at once. He looked slightly alarmed. “Sure.” He said in a very neutral tone. “What do you want to talk about?” 

Nico softened his eyes as best he could and reached across the table to take Jason’s hand. “It’s nothing bad. I just want to tell you that I understand. I know you aren’t out yet and I am completely fine with it.” He rubbed the back of his hand in support. 

“Out where?” Jason asked and generally looked confused. 

Nico swallowed and licked his lips. So far Jason wasn’t getting defensive so that was a small win. “You know out...to your family and friends.” 

Jason still looks confused, but now he was pressing his lips together in thought. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean it’s okay that you haven’t told your family that you're dating a man,” Nico explained. 

Jason went still for a moment and then tilted his head to the side like he was trying to think it through. “I’ve told my sister about you. But I haven’t gotten around to telling my father or stepmother. Mostly because my stepmother is obsessed with marriage and I don’t think we are ready for that conversation just yet.” Jason teased. “Does it bother you that we haven’t done family introductions? I mean I still haven't met your father or sister.”

Nico’s face went hot when he heard Jason mention marriage. Marriage wasn’t something he ever thought about, but he found the idea appealing. If he thought about it in terms of Jason. 

“No, I mean, we should eventually, my father has been bothering me about it since the accident.” Nico paused to think for a second. “Does your family know you, date men?” He asked because maybe he’d been wrong the entire time. Maybe Jason was already out and the problem was Nico. 

Jason nodded slowly. “I’m sorry if I gave you the impression they didn’t.” He twists his hand in Nico’s and grasps it tightly. “Look there is something I need to tell you too, and I think it might clear up whatever this is…” he gestured to the air between them. 

“Okay…” Nico said but he could already feel the walls going up around his heart. He was preparing for the worst. 

“It’s okay Nico,” Jason said tugging his arm closer to his side of the table.

Nico found it nice that Jason knew him so well. Or at least he could read him so easily. He barely started to shut down and Jason already noticed. Something only Hazel was generally able to see. It's because of that - that Nico found the strength to ask. 

“Is there a reason you’ve been acting so odd in public then?” 

Jason nods, “actually there is, and for a little while I thought you knew and just hadn’t said anything but after the first two dates I realized you just didn’t. And then I didn't know how to tell you.” Jason explained, but it sounded like the end of a statement and didn’t tell Nico what he needed to know. 

“What don’t I know?” He wanted to promise Jason that it didn’t matter what it was but the truth is - it might and he can’t lie to him. Won’t lie to him. So he didn’t make that promise. Instead, he waited for Jason. 

Jason looked down at the plate in front of him and sighed heavily. He swallowed thickly and then glanced at the wine on the table. He looked like he wanted to take a drink of it but didn’t, instead, he shot the glass a haunted look. For the first time, Nico thought there might be another reason that Jason didn't drink, and he hated himself for putting the wine on the table. 

“I’m an actor,” Jason said. 

Nico blinked. Of all the things he was expecting that wasn’t it. “You’re an actor. That’s cool.” He paused for a moment. “What kind of stuff do you act in?” 

Jason flushed as little. “Movies mostly, indie movies sometimes. I like to work on film projects outside of the mainstream. I do work with larger production companies sometimes, but I prefer up and coming studios and directors.” He shoved some pasta on his plate around with the hand that wasn’t connected to Nico’s. “How do you feel about this?” 

“I’m not sure why it matters?” Nico said and he felt a little bad for saying it like that. But why would he care that Jason is a local actor? He probably worked as background characters or performed as extras in films. They live in New York, there are plenty of films he could partake in. 

Jason smiled at him and then the edges of his lips folded down. “I don’t think you fully understand. You’re a very private person Nico, and I know how quickly the media storm can descend on people. Especially people involved with me.” He still continued to rub the back of Nico’s hand. “It’s a lot to drop on you, it's a lot to ask of you, and I should have told you sooner.” 

Nico went silent for a moment. He licked his lips and prepared to ask his next question. “Exactly how famous are you?” 

Jason smiled like Nico was finally understanding, but it wasn’t a happy smile, more like a grimace. “Extremely. I’m not trying to brag, I’m being honest. I’m fairly popular and I get a maelström of media attention fairly often. There are articles about me everywhere and social media is a nightmare. I’m sure you’ve noticed the accounts I gave you seem rather sparse. It’s because they are my private accounts, my public one has over 50 million followers.” 

Nico blinked stunned, the conversation had shifted in a direction he didn’t fully understand. 

“I started acting when I was 3 years old. My mother was a pretty famous actress. She was an old Hollywood type, and I got mixed into her world. I grew up in the spotlight, and she didn’t handle her fame well. She drank and partied and ultimately died far too early.” Jason took a deep breath. “I quit acting at 10 when she passed away. Then I got started again at 23 when I took part in a small Netflix original movie. I was using a different stage name at the time but it didn’t stick. Too many people knew who I was, and my career took off from there.” 

Jason seemed to be stuck talking, his hand was tightening and loosening as he held Nico’s. He was getting more and more nervous as he explained more and more about his past. 

“It’s okay Jason.” Nico assured him, “I don’t blame you for not telling me.” But it was a lot to take in. Jason was famous, and Nico was so removed from popular culture that he hadn’t noticed at all. What kind of idiot? Jason probably thought he was the stupidest person in the world. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Jason said softly. His eyes downcast at the table. “I should have been upfront with you, but I already liked you when I realized you didn’t know and I didn’t want to risk that it was too much for you.” 

Jason rubbed under his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. His glasses lifted as he did so. 

Nico sat there watching him, he looked apologetic and as much as Nico wanted to assure him that nothing was different. He didn’t know that he could. He needed time to think. He needed time to figure out if he was capable of living in the spotlight. Of having people judge him on his every move.

He needed to think of Hazel and his father, who was famous in his own right, but the press wasn’t nearly as invasive as they could be. Did he have a right to pull them into a media storm just because he fell hard for a pretty guy?

He stared at table-cloth for a while. “What did you need to tell me?” He asked finally. It was better to have all the facts before he made his decision. 

Jason let go of his hand slowly and straightened his back. “I got a new role, for a potential movie series and I have to start filming in 2 weeks. I’ll be filming the new movie for about 6 months, but I need to go to New Zealand.” He explained. “If the film goes well then I’ll be signing a contract for 4 more movies. Which is a lot of travel.” 

Nico swallowed thickly. “So... for the next who knows how long you’ll need to be in New Zealand?” It felt the end already. He didn’t know if he could do a long-distance relationship. Especially not for 5 years. 

“No, just for the next 6 months. The other films will likely be set in different areas, but New Zealand could be an option. I won’t know until the next film begins if it even does.” Jason shifted and moved the plate to his right so he could brace his elbows on the table. “If you’re still interested in pursuing a relationship there are options for us. I could fly back each weekend, and we could talk between filming. Or -” He broke off and then adjusted the table-cloth. “You could always come with me.” He offered. 

Nico sighed, it was typical. He was in an amazing relationship with Jason for all of 3 months and it was already falling to pieces. 

“I have a job here Jason,” Nico finally said. “I’m not sure I can just pack up and leave for 6 months. I’m the head of an entire department. Some people count on me for hands of training, for product testing for everything. I can just throw it all away on a moment's notice. I mean…” he ran his fingers through his hair. “I wish you had told me sooner. That way I had more time to figure this out.” 

Jason swallowed and nodded. “I know it’s not fair of me to drop this on you.” He explained and slumped back, “and I understand what you are saying. You’re right it’s not fair to ask you to come with me. Which is why I suggested the visits on weekends.” 

Nico stared at the table. “I really like you Jason, and I think maybe we can make this work...but I need time to figure it out. Can you give me some time?” 

Jason nodded, “I have 2 weeks before I have to leave. Do you want me to give you space while you think or…” 

Nico nodded his head and then shook it and then nodded it again. “I don’t know Jason, I’m trying to make heads or tails of this. Can we just finish dinner and watch a movie for tonight?” 

Jason stared at him with a soft expression. “Sure,” he pulled the plate to the center of his body and took a bite. 

The silence stretched between them and Nico returned to eating. For the first time in their relationship, the silence felt weighted, awkward, and terrible. 

“So what do you think?” Nico asked and dared a glance at Jason. 

He looked sad but seemed to be enjoying the meal. 

“I really do love this Nico,” Jason assured him. “It’s spicy and flavorful without melting my tongue off.” He joked. “Gotta love white boy taste buds.” 

Nico laughed, and the awkward silence dissipated. Maybe they could be okay after all. “We’ll get you there. Have you been eating more Thai food?” He asked. 

“Yes. I keep asking for medium and crying - but it's worth it.” Jason stuck another bite into his mouth and chewed happily. 

“Baby steps Jason, baby steps,” Nico told him, smiling.


End file.
